Limites dépassées (English version)
by Meari-chaan
Summary: Tsurugi bid farewell to Tenma and went to America with his brother, but all is not over between Tenma and Tsurugi. A result that I invented Broken Bounds. Kyouten
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

« Three years later… (Kyosuke and Yuuichi) »

Three years have passed since Kyosuke left Raimon and moved to America with his brother Yuuichi so that he can walk again. As for Kyosuke, his disease got worse as time went by. He couldn't even stand. He spent all of his days lying on his hospital bed, really missing playing football. His only comfort was his brother visiting him, (he told him about his sickness when they arrived in America), and the mails from his friend Matsukaze Tenma. Before his departure from Japan, Tenma told him about his feelings, but as happy as Kyosuke was, he just could not accept it… He was going to die in a few years; he just could not let his premature death hurt Tenma… He was remembering Keshin's words, still human at that time…

"Just let him go… your death will hurt him if you don't…"

Lancelot, or Lance, was right. Even if it was painful to him, Kyosuke declined Tenma's feelings. But despite that, their friendship was still unspoiled, and they were still exchanging words through the Internet… as always…

But his thoughts faded soon as he heard his room's door being opened.

"Nii-san?" said Kyousuke, surprised, before looking at the clock. 4.30 PM, as usual. It was Yuuichi's hour, the one he chose to visit Kyousuke since the surgery and reeducation had brought good results… he didn't even notice him.

"Am I disturbing you, Kyousuke?" asked Yuuichi, worried.

"No, no! Not at all!" answered his brother. How could a brother disturb him ?

Yuuichi pulled a chair nearby and placed it in front of Kyousuke's bed, before sitting on it.

"So! How are you today?" asked Yuuichi.

"Yeah I'm… I'm good… I guess…" answered his brother, with a smile that was obviously faked.

"Mmh… if you say so…" murmured Yuuichi. "Oh, do you have any news from the Football club?"

"Yeah! They won the Holy Road! It's awesome!" answered Kyousuke, his smile looking real and pretty sincere, this time.

Yuuichi smiled back. Since they arrived in America, his young brother didn't really smile at all. The news of his sickness had brought him down, but soon, he tried to stay as positive as he could.

"Did you know they changed their team captain for the game?" said Yuuichi, his mouth still displaying a little smirk.

"No I didn't… what happened to Shindou?" asked Kyousuke, looking worried.

"There was a problem during the semi-finals and he couldn't just play after that…" answered his brother.

"Gosh, that's a shame… who replaced him? Kirino? Sangoku?

-You're so far from the truth!" Yuuichi chuckled.

"Damn! Who could that be…?

-Alright alright, I'll tell you. It's Tenma-kun!

-Tenma?!" said Kyousuke, obviously surprised.

"Yeah! It's awesome right?... Right? Er… Kyousuke, you alright?" asked Yuuichi, his smile fading slightly.

Each time a conversation was about Tenma, Kyousuke was losing his smile. His golden eyes were getting watery, and tears started to run down his cheeks.

"Oh Kyousuke, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have, I-…" apologized Yuuichi.

"It… It's alright nii-san… it's just…" answered his brother, between two sniffles.

It was the precise time Kyousuke's computer chose to display a "you've got mail" message on its screen.

"It must be him… I'm sorry, brother." Said Yuuichi, getting up, a hand laid lightly on Kyousuke's shoulder. "I shouldn't have talked about him… I should've known…"

"It's alright…" he answered simply, wiping his tears with his sleeve.

As his brother left the room, Kyousuke grabbed his computer and took a deep breath. Talking to Tenma was always a source of happiness… and sadness both.

"No! You shouldn't think this way, come on!" thought Kyousuke, to himself, before reading the mail.

As his eyes went through the word of the one he chose to love without admitting it, surprise and anger started filling his thoughts. At the end of the mail, he felt ready to get up and run to Japan.

"How is this possible?! No! Why?! WHY?!" yelled Kyousuke.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

( Let us return 3 years behind)

Tenma lives Tsurugi go away... He had certainly, to ask to remain friends, but it was not enough for Tenma, what he wanted, it was to have the ready aggressor of him, to smell his odor, to be prisoner of the arms forever, to be with him, to feel his lips against his...

But he would seem that the dark is not the same desires...

Tenma:_ «why? Why does not he want of me? "_

All these questions trotted in the head of Tenma, but these questions would remain surely without answers.

Shinsuke: " …Ma! Tenma! MATSUKAZE TENMA! "

Tenma: «eh? "

The brown did not even have to notice the presence of Shinsuke.

Shinsuke: " you feel good? You seem yes... Sad... "

It saw itself as long as that on the face?

Tenma:_ " I do not have to leave seem my sadness like that, otherwise all the world is going to worry, and his I do not want him... Go! Nantoka naru! "_

Tenma gave himself pats onto cheeks to give itself some courage. The small defender continued to look at him with disquiet, he had to reassure him!

Tenma: " does not make you Shinsuke, it is the departure of... Of... "

Shimata! Tenma is not capable of pronouncing the name of "Tsurugi" and in addition to that, the tears to begin to rise to him to eyes.

Tenma: " oh no, no, no, NO! I do not have to be allowed go, courage Tenma good blood! "

Shinsuke: " it is the departure of Tsurugi that's it? We are all little to affect you know... Thus nobody will not blame you, if you want to cry, you... "

This sentence made take out the mid-court of its hinges while he was rather of a quiet nature

Tenma: " I DO NOT WANT TO CRY! "

This excess of rabies was so surprising on behalf of Tenma, that Shinsuke made one not behind. The boy with the blue eyes had just realized what he had just made

Shinsuke (Close to tears): Tenma... Sorr... Sorry... I did not want to make angry you...

SHOOT! Tenma did not want to worry his close relations, and it was exactly what he made, he sat down on the ground to calm down

Tenma: Excuse me Shinsuke, it is not of your fault... Why you came to speak to me in the fact?

Shinsuke dried himself tears at the edge of the eyes.

Shinsuke: " in fact, I came to look for you because the training of football is soon going to begin... But I suppose that you are not going to want to go there this evening? "

The soccer ! Here is the solution which would make disappear all the sadness of the brown, finally, temporarily... But it is always better that to push (to depress,to feel depressed)!

Tenma: " yes! Well on that I come! Will allow his to me to calm down also! Really saddened to have you to shout above Shinsuke... "

Shinsuke: " the first one manage in cloakrooms to gain ! "

Tenma: " OK! "

Both are mirrored in position.

Tenma: " loan... "

Shinsuke: " fire…"

Tenma / Shinsuke: " LEAVE! "

Both friends ran as quickly as possible to forget every their problem.

Shinsuke and Tenma had arrived short of breath in cloakrooms, so short of breath that all the sempai which had already arrived before them looked at them strangely.

Shindou: " you two! It is good to want arrived on time, but did not run like that before the training and without having made the echauffement before! "

Tenma / Shinsuke: " yes! "

Kariya to chuckle in a corner and was reprimanded so early by Kirino

Sangoku: " Endou-kantoku did not want to see us in the meeting room before the training? "

Tenma: " to see us? Why? "

Sangoku seemed uneasy of approached this subject, particularly with Tenma, and all the team was in the same feeling. They knew all the feelings that to carry Tenma for Tsurugi and what shock of its departure in of to make for the young mid-court... But the guard decida of this throw because it is a reality... Tsurugi would not make any more left the team, even if it is recent, the young boy had to accept him and forge ahead.

Sangoku: " given that Tsurugi will not return, Endou-kantoku wants to see again the composition of the team "

Everybody examined attentively the reaction of Tenma, we could revealed a short moment a point of sadness in its look, but this sadness disappeared so fast as her had come.

Tenma: " I see... It is obvious... We go there? "

Everybody made a silent approval and directed towards the meeting room.

Endou: " Well, I see that all the world is there, I suppose that you know for the departure of Tsurugi? "

All: " yes... "

Endou: " well... It is sad and regretable, me knows him, but we have all go the front! "

His look lingered over Tenma who would have preferred not not assisted this meeting, to speak about Tsurugi if a little time after his departure was so hard for him...

Endou: " I thus have to decide to see again the composition of the team, she will not change a lot, but I am anxious to inform you about it "

All the world approved of a common sign of head.

Tenma: " a team without Tsurugi... I wonder if I could become used to it... "

But Endou-kantoku began to announce the changes, who got out the brown of its musing.

Endou: " the strikers will be Hikaru and Kurama, it is everything "

Tenma: " there was really that we come to say to us only a change? "

Shindou: " Kantoku! You would have pus to say it to us during the training, it was not the effort to make a meeting for a change "

The face of Endou changed and become much more saddened and sinks.

Sangoku: " Kantoku? That takes place t-il? "

The taken trainer a big inspiration

Endou: " effectively, me is not gathered to you that for that, I am anxious to make a message pass which said to me Tsurugi before leaving "

Tenma got up from his chair as if this one had springs, as if had been able well to say Tsurugi to Endou-kantoku for is an expression similar?

Tenma: " Tsurugi!? Please say we whom it is a question "

Everybody to worry of the message of the striker, of course, but what worry even more... It was Tenma. If ever it was a bad news, this one could not recover from it. He had had too much tension and nervousness today, one very bad news concerning Tsurugi would destroy forever his heart, WORSE! His soul.

Endou: " well... Tsurugi learnt last month that he had to contract a disease... "

It was the complete silence in the room, the shock of the piece of news left this silence in suspension during 5 minutes. All the team was to collapse on their chair, Tenma when to him, always stood, we could think that he managed to take the shock of this piece of news, but when he spoken, him had one trembling voice, he was enormously pale and we felt that he was at the edge of the collapse and the tears.

Tenma: " but... But he is going to take out eh Kantoku there?... The doctors are going to be able to look after him is not it?

The teenager veiled the face and hoped wholeheartedly that Endou-kantoku went confirmed what he said, unfortunately, he was the only one in not still if to be totally reported the reality.

Endou: " Tenma... I am sorry... But it is an even today incurable disease, he is going to die in 7 years at most... "

Endou had just said the sentence of excess, the young mid-court lives its world collapsed and then, everything became black, him did not feel any more his body, he just heard some voices terrified around him.

" My god! TENMA! "

" He is unconscious, called an ambulance "

" Tenma sticks you! "

Tenma distinguished tears, fear and then he heard nothing more, it was the nothingness!

The sadness, the fear, the love... Here are the feelings which brought the soul of Tenma to break, maybe for a long time...

* * *

_**Here we are! ^^ That think of it you? Too short / length? Too many repetitions? Badly written? I let you judge! ( Y )**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**This is the 3rd and last chapter of " Limites dépassées"! ^^ I adored writing it and I hope that you will take so much pleasure as you to read it that I to have written it!:D**_

_**Safe it! Good reading! o/**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

That Tsurugi had just read it literally collapsed! Why had not we said to anything to him ? His brother who was not completely left rode up in the room, at the hour current, The dark had so much hatred to him and others nobody.

Yuuichi: " Kyousuke!? That takes place t-il? Why you shouted like that? "

The teenager saw him panicing, Yuuichi to think really that he would never know him, the fact that he is to ask a thing so important for him to be to hide boiled him(it) inside

Tsurugi: " why... "

Yuuichi: " eh? "

Tsurugi: " WHY KEPT SILENT ABOUT ME NOTHING SAYS!? "

The ex-Seed was able to guessed in the head which he knew about what I to speak. Very well! He is going to be able to give him(her) explanations!

Yuuichi: " About what you speak Kyousuke? You have to be to tire, you should you... "

He avoided the subject, but it is too late, he is going to need that he is understandable

Tsurugi: " I am not to get tired nii-san! But you can explain me that!? "

Kyousuke showed to his brother the e-mail of Tenma which was not of Tenma:

" Tsurugi,

I am not Tenma, it has been 3 years since I send you e-mails by making me be thought of as him, I am Shindou. You wonder without doubts why it is not Tenma who send you e-mails, simply because Tenma is in the incapacity since your departure there. You had told to the coach to announce us your disease a little time after your departure, Tenma does not have him support and steeped itself in its spirit to support the pain... Today he will make 3 years that he is in the "coma" and that he refuses to wake up. The doctors decided that in 2 months if he does not wake up, he will be considered as died and will disconnect him. Tsurugi, if anybody of said anything to you so far it is because Yuuichi-san wanted you do not know him, not to aggravate your disease. By hoping that Yuuichi-san and yourself we shall forgive, but I have to think that would be good that you know him.

Takes care of you.

Shindou "

Tsurugi: " ANSWERS I NII-SAN! Why… "

A severe pain crossed the breast of Tsurugi and he began coughing and spitting some blood at the same time.

Yuuichi: " KYOUSUKE! "

Yuuichi tried to approach his young brother, but this one pushed away him violently

Tsurugi: " DOES NOT TOUCH ME AND ANSWERS I! "

The old striker of Raimon knew that by getting excited like that, the pain would not become blurred, but he wanted it so much to his brother, that it had no importance, he caught the collar of his brother.

Tsurugi: " why? "

Yuuichi: " I simply wanted to protect you... "

Yuuichi had avoided his look during this answer. It irritated Tsurugi even more.

Tsurugi: " Protect me?"

At this moment there, we tapped in the door of the room, both brothers calmed down, they had had to make too much noise.

Tsurugi: "Come in!"

It was the doctor who take care of Tsurugi since his admission at the hospital.

Doctor: " I disturb you maybe? "

Yuuichi: " not, not of the whole, we had ended it and I got ready me to leave "

Yuuichi got up and went to the door

Tsurugi: " we do not have... "

The doctor blocked the door of the room.

Doctor: " I think that you should remain here Yuuichi, after all, that concerns you a little. "

Both brothers of understood not, which he had of so important so that Yuuichi owes know him also.

Tsurugi: _" maybe that he is going to announce me that I am soon going to die, in this case there, I could join Tenma and... "_

But something did not go to the doctor, he smiled, yet, we do not smile when we announce the death of somebody.

Tsurugi: " what crosses Doctor? "

The doctor smiles even more.

Doctor: " that will have was long and laborious, but Kyousuke, us finally found a vaccine for your disease. "

Both brothers looked with eyes circle, it is not possible, it is too beautiful to be true, they are surely in a dream. He caught themselves the cheek each and realized that it was not a dream, but the reality.

Tsurugi: " you are serious? "

Doctor: " very serious! "

Tsurugi did not feel any more the pain in his breast, it was warm, but not painful, he was happy, he was going to be able to live and if Tenma wakes up, he would be by his/her side and would accept his feelings.

Doctor: " however, we do not still have to test the vaccine, it is still experimental, he could not work, are prepared for you psychological? "

Tsurugi: " I am him! Doctor, if he walks, how long will need me t-il to restore me completely? "

Doctor: " I am not sure, but it is very likely that you recover 1 month after the vaccine, naturally if you have the will of it. "

Tsurugi: " I WOULD HAVE HIM ! When can we make this vaccine? "

Doctor: " tomorrow we can inject him to you, but does not hope a direct result. "

Tsurugi: " he has no importance as long as it works! "

Doctor: " very well, thus in tomorrow then. "

The doctor took out and closed the door behind him.

Yuuichi: " it is great eh Kyousuke? "

Tsurugi: " yes! "

He had forgotten his rabies to his brother, after all, he just had to try to protect him even if it was awkwardly. His brother approached the door.

Yuuichi: " I have to go there, he sees itself Kyousuke, and tomorrow once again, I am sorry. "

The boy with the blue hair marine made a sign of hand which meant " I does not want to it to you ". Yuuichi found the smile and went out of the room. Tsurugi dropped heavily the head on the soft pillow.

Tsurugi: _" Tenma, waits I, I am soon with you, I swear you to return you then what you is in this state because of me, after that, we can be together everything them two... "_

It is on this thought and embellishes with images him of Tenma and he together, interlacing tenderly that he fell asleep, what had made him happy, it is the smiling face which had Tenma in these arms. Yes, it will be this smile which he will return to the brown...

**1 month later**

The vaccine had worked, Kyousuke felt much better, he did not cough any more, to spit no more blood and he had has strength of raised, he was saved.

And today, it was the day of took out her of the hospital for Tsurugi, he and his brother had to go to the airport once took out and to go to Japan, because the dark again had to save a person who is over there.

Nurse: " you have to sign here and there and you can then go out. "

Yuuichi: " very well. "

Being major, it is Yuuichi who take care of administrative papers, the young boy wanted it no more to his brother, he did not have time to think in the past, he had to think at the present moment.

Yuuchi: " Kyousuke? We go there? "

Tsurugi: " yes nii-san! "

He rose in the car which has to take them to the airport

Tsurugi: " it is the last time when I see this hospital 3 years here, it was long... "

The car started, the hospital disappeared with quite the last 3 years when Tsurugi had suffered there.

5 hours later, both brothers found themselves in front of the hospital of the city of Inazuma.

Tsurugi: _" he is there... In this hospital... I am going to be able to see again him... Take him in my arms and... "_

He felt a hand on the shoulder, he turned around, his brother held him, without being aware of it, Tsurugi had to begin to advance on the entrance.

Tsurugi: " Nii-san, I... "

Yuuichi: " Kyousuke, I am anxious to warn you, Tenma is not conscious and is psychologically broken, psychiatrists tried to return him but unsuccessfully, it is not certain that you arrive there, and if you do not arrive there, anybody will arrive there, you is sure to be prepared for this eventuality? "

Tsurugi it has just reported that he had not thought of it, if, as says it his brother he does not arrive there, he will not be right any more to live, him could not support to see the mid-court during an another month in empty shell and then to see it leaving definitively... But...

Tsurugi: " I have to try, otherwise, I could regret him... "

Yuuichi hesitated one moment and finally, he released the shoulder of Tsurugi.

Yuuichi: " very well, we go there? "

Tsurugi shook the head, him advanced until the reception.

Yuuichi: " hello, we come to see Matsukaze Tenma. "

The secretary found the head.

Secretary: " you are? "

Yuuichi: " Tsurugi Yuuichi and Tsurugi Kyousuke "

The secretary opened round eyes then smiles, apparently, they were expected.

Secretary: " oh well on! Chamber 210! "

She continued more low.

Secretary: "good luck"

Yuuichi: "thank you"

Tsurugi and Yuuchi took the elevator to go on the second floor, Tsurugi was horribly nervous. Then the elevator stopped and they walked up to the door of the room 210, on the plate close by we could read "Matsukaze Tenma".

Tsurugi: " he is there... Just behind this door... "

There was of the noise inside, apparently, there were people who had arrived before them, they tapped and heard one "Enter" coming from the inside of the room. They opened the door and to discover all the team of Raimon more Aki and manager.

All: " TSURUGI! "

Everybody approached him, he made so for a long time, but what interested most the ex-Seed, it was the person who was in the bed, he blazed a passage among his old team-mate and advanced near the bed.

Tsurugi: " not... It is not possible... "

Tenma which it had in front of him does not have to change, it just had little increases, but this face was not the one of the child, it was much more pale than before, had only an expression of deep sadness and the eyes were opened but to see seemed nothing.

Aki: " he is like that for 3 years, his hurt to see him so is not it? "

"Hurt" was not the word suited for Tsurugi... "Torture" was it more...

He wanted to end up alone with the brown and to say to him all that he had on the heart, but with so much world all around, he could not. He turned around towards all the team and towards his brother and their gave a look which meant " Leave me alone with him. "

Yuuichi understood him directly.

Yuuichi: " Minna! Come, we are going to leave them only everything them two! "

Everybody approved of a sign of head and they went out all of the room.

Once the door closed, Tsurugi turned, approached bed and sat down next to Tenma. He seemed in poor health... Kyousuke slid slowly the left hand on that of the boy and caressed it, Tenma had no reaction.

Tsurugi: " Hi Tenma... "

The silence

Tsurugi:"It made for a long time eh? 3 years, it is long... Very long... It's as if we had ended the middle college... "

Tsurugi began laughing nervously, but the brown did not move of a thumb. The teenager in blue hair began panic.

Tsurugi: _" I cannot return him ? No... No! No, Tenma! "_

Tsurugi raised the right hand and put it on the cheek of his love while keeping the left hand on the hand of the brown, he bent over Tenma and stuck the forehead on the forehead of his love. And there... He failed… Tears flowed of the eyes and these tears did not want to stop... It fell all on the expressionless face of Tenma. Tsurugi decided to make an ultimate attempt.

Tsurugi: " Tenma... Please... Does not leave! I do not want! I... I want to hear the sound of your voice! I want to squeeze you against me! I want to replay in the football, but not only, I want to play with you! I get better, you, you hear ? I GET BETTER! Then return too Tenma! I am sorry not to have was able to answer your feelings the years! But this time I accept them! I want to be with you, then please... Return... TENMA! "

He had roared his name, he thought that everybody go precipitated into the room... But no.

When to Tenma, always nothing.

Tsurugi: " no... No... Please... Part not... "

Tsurugi released( the hand and the cheek of the brown and rolled up the arms around the body of the young boy... He wanted to stay so forever... Even if he would have no answer on behalf of the child, he wanted to stay like that...

It had been 2 minutes since the striker had rolled up the arms around the body of Tenma, he had to continue to sob and to take out quite the tears of his body.

He decided that it was time the release, after all, nothing will change...

He began to get loose from the body of the brown... When he felt of hands catching the back and squeezed him even more hardly.

Tsurugi: " no... No, it is impossible "

Tsurugi got up and looked at the face of Tenma. Tears! Tears which belonged to the brown and which flowed of the eyes were there! Even if the eyes seemed to see nothing, tears went out of it!

Tsurugi: _" he returns! HE RETURNS! "_

Tsurugi took back hope.

Tsurugi: " Tenma? Tenma, you hear me! I know it. It is me, Tsurugi Kyousuke! I am there! You can arrive Tenma there, you can return! Go fact an effort, you remember my name eh? Tsurugi!

The young mid-court began to open the mouth.

Tenma: " Tsu...ru…gi... "

Tsurugi took the face of Tenma between his/her hands.

Tsurugi: " that's it Tenma! It is me, look at me! Says once again!

The brightness of the eyes of Tenma began little by little to return.

Tenma "... Tsurugi... "

The eyes saw at the moment, him to distinguish perfectly the face of the dark.

Tenma: " Tsu... rugi... "

The child began crying, but no sadness, for enjoyment!

Tenma: " TSURUGI! "

Tenma plunged the head into the trunk of Tsurugi, he continued to sob. Kyousuke also cried, he squeezed Tenma against him most hardly whom he could.

Tenma: " you are there... Are you really there... "

Boys with the golden eyes undid his embrace and taken back the face heights of tears of the boy and stuck its lips in his and kissed each other languishingly for a long time, until that their breaths theirs allows.

Tastes of the kiss and the tears was a wonderful thing for Tsurugi. At the end of 30 seconds, this soft kiss of interrupted and Tsurugi attracted his lover against its heart and murmured:

Tsurugi: " Tadaima... Tenma. "

**THE END**

* * *

**Here we are! It is a happy ending! I is not made a little too much?. _. Finally in brief! Say I of what you think of it and what do not go, in any case, thank you for having read my fic until boils! For that, would be entitled to you in... A HUGS!:D (OK, OK I stop)**


End file.
